Blind-Date fürs Leben
by Ginny Teresa Potter
Summary: Draco lässt sich von seinem besten Freund Harry zu einem Blind-Date in Madam Puddifoots überreden, obwohl das schon einmal gehörig schief gegangen ist. Wird es diesmal besser laufen? Lasst euch überraschen! Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

Diese FF war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine meiner besten Freundinnen Celeste Greengrass / Anna. :)

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und dass ihr genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen habt, wie ich beim Schreiben :)

R&R ist natürlich immer erwünscht und je mehr Kommis Ginny bekommt, desto schneller lädt sie neue Chaps hoch! ;)

_Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und mache das alles nur aus der Freude am Schreiben. Die Charaktere (bis auf meine OCs) gehören natürlich alle der lieben Jo und nicht mir (*schnieef*) und ich gebe sie am Ende der Geschichte wohlbehalten wieder zurück!_

* * *

„Na Dray? Bereit für dein großes Blind-Date heute Abend?"

„Ach, halt doch den Mund Harry! Ich frag mich noch immer wie ich mich noch einmal darauf einlassen konnte, dass DU mir ein Blind-Date organisierst. Ich meine, es ist ja schon das Erste , mit dieser blöden Huffelpuff… äh wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

„Mäggie Dray. Ihr Name war Mäggie. Mit ä!"

„Ach ja, genau! Mäggie. Mit äää… Total schief gelaufen! Die war doch dumm wie Stroh! Ich hoffe wirklich für dich, dass die Neue besser ist, sonst warst du die längste Zeit „der Junge, der lebt"! Außerdem hab ich dir schon mindestens tausend Mal gesagt, dass du mich nicht Dray nennen sollst!"

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Harry, leicht belustigt über den Ausbruch seines besten Freundes.

„Ja, bin ich und das ist überhaupt nicht komisch, also hör auf mich auszulachen und verrat mir doch wenigstens, wie mein „Date" heißt und aus welchem Haus sie ist!"

„Also, DRAY… Ihr Name ist Anna und sie ist momentan in Ravenclaw, allerdings ist sie eine österreichische Austauschschülerin und kommt eigentlich aus der AHZ Hausmannstätten."

„Aus der AH was?"

„Aus der AHZ Hausmannstätten! Akademie für Hexerei und Zauberei! Ehrlich jetzt, hast du in Geschichte der Zauberei nie aufgepasst? Das kenn sogar ich. Das ist nämlich die zweitbeste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nach Hogwarts!"

„Ach hör doch auf damit, so zu tun als hättest du jemals in Geschichte der Zauberei aufgepasst! Du weißt das ja auch alles nur von Mine…"

„Immerhin weiß ich es…" meinte Harry ausweichend und fügte noch hinzu: „Aber das spielt jetzt auch gar keine Rolle, weil du dich nämlich beeilen musst, um nicht zu spät zu Madam Puddifoots zu kommen!"

„Jaja, ich bin ja schon weg. Bis nachher!"

„Bis nachher Dray und viel Spaß!" lachte Harry und wich geschickt dem Kissen aus, das auf ihn zugeschossen kam.


	2. Chapter 2

15 Minuten später vor Madam Puddifoots Café:

Draco watete schon, als ein Mädchen in seinem Alter, mit erstaunlich dünner Jacke (immerhin haben wir Anfang Jänner) um die Ecke bog und ebenfalls vor Madam Puddifoots Café stehen blieb.

Nach zwei Minuten schweigsamen Wartens, gab Draco sich einen Ruck und sprach das Mädchen an:

„Hey, kann es sein, dass du Anna bist?"

„Ja, die bin ich. Wieso?"

„Ich bin Draco. Ich glaube wir sind hier „verabredet worden", oder?"

„Hi Draco. Ja genau, sind wir. Von Harry."

„Ja… Also dann lass uns doch reingehen, oder? Dir ist in deiner dünnen Jacke sicher kalt."

„Nö, kalt ist mir nicht." Als sie Draco's Blick auffing fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Körperbezogener Wärmezauber. Aber reingehen hört sich trotzdem gut an…" Sie lächelte leicht.

Als sie dann drinnen endlich an ihrem Platz saßen und auf die Getränke warteten, hatte Draco genug Zeit Anna genauer zu betrachten.

Und was er sah, gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut und aus ihrer Reaktion schloss er, dass auch er scheinbar nicht so schlecht ankam.

Als die Getränke kamen, brach das Schweigen und eine angeregte Unterhaltung begann.

Drei Getränke und vier Stunden später kamen die beiden darauf, dass sie eigentlich schon viel zu spät dran waren und so machten sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Den Weg dorthin verbrachten sie händchenhaltend, aber schweigend. Doch es war kein unangenehmes, sondern im Gegenteil, ein sehr angenehmes Schweigen.

Am Schlossportal angekommen meinte Anna:

„Danke für den schönen Nachmittag. Es war wirklich toll! Vielleicht könnten wir das nächste Woche wieder machen?"

„Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken!" entgegnete Draco. „Klar, fände ich toll! Nächsten Samstag selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

„Gut. Dann bis nächsten Samstag!" verabschiedete sich Anna, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand Richtung Ravenclawturm.

Draco blieb noch für einige Minuten wie angewurzelt stehen und als er sich endlich auf den Weg in den neu eingerichteten Alle-Häuser-Gesellschaftsraum machte, war das einzige was er herausbrachte:

„Wow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fünf Minuten später im Alle-Häuser-Gesellschaftsraum:

„Und wie war's, Dray?" überfiel Harry ihn, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte. „Besser als Mäggie von letztens?"

„Um Welten besser! Du hast wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet Harry!"

„Jetzt erzähl halt!"

„Jaja, kein Stress… Also 1. Sie ist wirklich bildhübsch. Mit ihren etwas eigensinnigen, blonden Haaren und den graublauen Augen, und ihr Lächeln! Ein Wahnsinn! 2. Sie hat einen super Charakter und ist echt voll nett und lustig. 3. Sie ist total intelligent. Die könnte Mine schon fast Konkurrenz machen und 4. sie kann wirklich super gut zeichnen!

Also es war alles in allem wirklich das beste Date das ich je hatte und diese Frau ist einfach nur WOW! Danke Harry!"

„Keine Ursache Dray. Und, seht ihr euch wieder?"

„Ja, nächsten Samstag! Ich kann es kaum abwarten diese wunderbare Frau wiederzusehen!"

„Sie scheint toll zu sein."

„Sie scheint nicht, sie ist. Harry, ich bin absolut und hoffnungslos in sie verliebt!"


	4. Chapter 4

Den Kuss behielt Draco wohlweislich für sich, und zwar aus gleich drei Gründen:

Das ging nur Anna und ihn etwas an.

Das würde sich verbreiten wie ein Lauffeuer und das wollte er nicht. (Siehe Punkt 1)

Das war seine schönste Erinnerung an diesen Tag und diese Erinnerung würde er für immer in sein Herz einschließen, damit er sich, wann immer er wollte, an den ersten Kuss, den er von seiner zukünftigen Frau bekommen hatte, erinnern konnte.

**ENDE**


End file.
